Losing Hope
by hoping for sin
Summary: [Yunis] One Shot. Yuna ponders about Tidus. First fanfiction, be gentle.


Hey, I'm L I G H T -of- FA N T A SY and welcome to my first fan fiction! This is truly a great day! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper, because I'm so happy. Anyways on with the story….

"Tidus…Why did you leave? I need you so much" I drew a shaky breath and put my fingers in my mouth and whistled my heart out, like I had so many times before. But no matter how many times I had whistled you never replied. I stopped and wiped my tear stricken face dry while looking out to the sea.

At this moment I sit on the pier of Besaid Island, which is deserted seem as though it is _very_ late. But this is my routine. I used to whistle for you during the day but then Lulu would start hassling me about not moving on in life, so thus I moved my whistling/thinking time to after everyone had gone to sleep. But this suits me better, I never can sleep long anyway, plagued by nightmares of you.

So every time, I get up in the middle of the night and come out here and think. I think about what happened on my pilgrimage, I think about how I defeated Sin, and, of course, I think about you.

When you was fading…I felt something deep inside me. I was losing something… I know, because that's how I felt when I found out the truth behind the teachings. But this something, I didn't want to lose, I loved you, and I didn't want you to go!

I would give anything to have you here with me now, sitting on this pier next to me.

I would give anything to see your boyish smile directed towards me.

I would give anything to feel your soft lips against mine…But that would never happen. Because I'm Yuna. Purpose in life: to rid Spira of Sin, and that purpose cost me the love of my life. The Eternal Calm has been on for a about a year, an this last year has been hell for me.

Sometimes I don't know what to do, I constantly have Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and others reminding me that you're not coming back, no matter how much I whistle. But I try to believe that you will come one day, because you made that promise to me, and I know you would never brake it on purpose. But I'm kind of losing hope.

I look out to the town using the light from the full moon and see a blitz ball, which reminds of you. Everything reminds of you. But I need _something _to remember you by so I had started practicing blitz ball awhile ago. I can hold my breath for 2 minutes now. I know that you'd be proud of me. But it doesn't make me feel any closer to you.

"I just want you here with me" I was about to start whistling again when I heard a loud rumbling. I looked up and saw the airship. It landed a little further down on the beach and the door opened and Rikku ran down and started to come to me.

"YYYUUUNNNNIIIIEEEEE!" Rikku screamed as she ran and hugged me.

"Rikku, quiet, you'll wake the whole village" I said not responding to the hug.

"Ok, but why are you up so late? Yunie…are you whistling again? You know he won't come, don't you?" Rikku said while shaking her head.

"He will come! You don't know anything Rikku! He will come!" I said with tears running down my face…again. As much as I tried to keep telling myself that you will, the more times I get told that you're gone for good, I believe it more and more.

"Yunie, I miss him too but you have to move on" Rikku said looking at me with pity in her eyes. I loved Rikku, but I hated pity and I wasn't going to take it from her.

"I got to go, Rikku, see you later" I said to her, but before I turned around I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled for around 5 seconds then turned and walked back to my hut in the village without looking back at Rikku.

I shut the door to my one room hut and went and laid down on my bed and swore to myself and you that no matter what anyone said I would always whistle. Because even if I can not hear you I know you are whistling back.

I swore to myself and you that no matter what anyone said I would always love you. Because even if you didn't say it back to me, I know you do. You showed me that when you kissed me in Lake Macalania and when you tried to put your arms around me after you started to fade. As I slowly drift off to sleep, all I can hope is that tonight's dream is not a nightmare like it usually is, but a pleasant dream of the time we shared together, and hope that by the time I wake up, my hope is restored.

A/N: Hello, that was my first fan fiction, I decided to start with something small. But I need to know if you guys liked it or not so please review! I'm begging you, REVIEW! Also, I need a beta reader so please contact me.

Thank you


End file.
